It Was Only a Dream
by Wendymypooh
Summary: Leia has a frightening nightmare. Han and Luke comfort her. This story takes place after ROTJ, but before Han and Leia are married.


Princess Leia Organa awoke as explosions rocked the Millennium Falcon, causing Han Solo's beloved craft to shudder with their intensity, and sending Leia careening off her bunk.

She came to a rolling stop against the opposite wall, striking her head hard enough to make her see stars, and elicit a string of Corellian curses that was unbecoming a princess, but would have made Han proud if he'd been within hearing distance.

Leia scrambled to her feet and went for the door. She nearly collided with Luke as he ran toward the front of the craft, heard Han shouting instructions to Chewbacca, and the Wookie answering him back.

She raced toward the cockpit, blaster in hand. But before she could reach it, another massive explosion struck the front of the Millennium Falcon, obliterating everything in its path, instantly killing Han, Luke, and Chewbacca.

The Force of the explosion threw Leia backwards into a bulkhead, knocking her out. When she came to, the Millennium Falcon was shuddering and shaking violently. Instrument alarms were screaming, fire licked greedily along the walls, and the smoke was so thick, all Leia could see was inky blackness.

She coughed and her eyes stung. Her first thought was to warn Han, Chewie, and Luke that there was a fire, when realization sank in. Mind numbing grief struck her then, freezing her in place with its intensity. Sobs wracked her slender frame as she wept for her lost love, his best friend, and the twin brother she had only just begun to know.

A tingling sensation swept through her, making her suddenly aware she wasn't alone. She lifted her head and peered through the inky blackness in time to see a menacing shape begin to take form. Two meters tall. Bi pedal. Black helmeted head. Raspy breathing.

Terror filled her as the figure of Darth Vader coalesced before her. He reached out with one gloved hand toward her and...

"No! No!"

Luke Bolted upright in his bunk, striking his head on the upper one. The blow stung, but it didn't deter Luke from rolling onto his feet, and hitting the door to his quarters at a run.

Han, having heard Leia's screams too, beat him to his twin's quarters. Solo keyed the door open and darted inside with Luke on his was thrashing about on her bunk, her beautiful features contorted in terror.

Luke felt waves of anguish and terror emanating off his sister through the Force. He sent reassurance and flooding back at her, hoping to comfort her, as Han sat on the edge of her bunk and reached for her.

The moment his hands touched her shoulders, Leia became combative, kicking and lashing out at him for all she was worth. Han did his best to block the blows, giving her shoulders a little shake, saying, "Leia! Leia,Sweetheart, it's me, Han! Wake up! You're having a bad dream!"

Leia's eyes flew open and she glanced frantically around, as if she was searching for something, before her eyes settled on Han. He and Luke watched as the last vestiges of the nightmare lifted and Leia realized where she was.

"You're alive!" Leia threw her arms around Han's neck and promptly burst into tears.

Her actions were alarming to both Luke and Han. Leia had faced down Darth Vader, Imperials, Senators, and countless other unscrupulous characters without batting an eye. Clearly, whatever Leia had dreamed, had frightened her terribly.

Han held Leia and whispered soothing words to her. Luke moved closer, feeling the need to add a soothing hand to Leia's head, while continuing to send his twin comfort thoughts and reassurance through the Force.

Eventually, Leia's sobs quieted, and she straightened in Han's arms. She wiped the tears from her face with the sleeve of her tunic.

"It was only a dream," She whispered, "but it was terrifying nevertheless."

"What was it about?" Han inquired softly.

"You, Luke, and Chewie were killed by an explosion. I was knocked out and when I came to, Darth Vader was there." Leia revealed.

"Vader's dead. He can't hurt you anymore, Sweetheart." Han said reassuringly.

Luke and Leia locked eyes. Darth Vader's dastardly deeds haunted them in a way Han would never understand. Vader was the embodiment of all things evil and had killed their adopted families, and countless others. He had even tortured Leia and disfigured Luke, his own children.

Even though Darth Vader had turned back into Anakin Skywalker before he died, the evil he had done would never be forgotten by anyone he had harmed, including Luke and Leia.

"One day the memories of what he did to us will fade away," Luke said softly to Leia, "until then, all we can do is remember that Vader is dead and unable to do harm to us or anyone we love."

Leia reached out a hand to him and he took it with one of his own. He squeezed her hand gently.

"I'm fine, now. Go get some sleep Luke. Han, you can rejoin Chewie in the cockpit." Leia told them.

"I'm not going anywhere until you go back to sleep." Han said firmly. "No arguments."

A loving smile flitted across Leia's face and Luke was happy to see it. "Reach out for me Leia through the Force, and I will hear you." Luke told her.

Leia nodded. Luke kissed her hand and then left his twin in Solo's loving care.


End file.
